


Etheria Gym

by Mistressofsnark420



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Secret Relationship, Spinnerella and Netossa are shippers, This ship is valid fight me, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofsnark420/pseuds/Mistressofsnark420
Summary: Scorpia and Adora's secret relationship through the eyes of Netossa and Spinnerella.





	Etheria Gym

Etheria's was a well known gym in the city of Etheria, owned by Netossa and her Wife Spinnerella. 

The two enjoyed running the business, Netossa helping out in the weight rooms while Spinnerella taught yoga, and Jazzercise. But what they enjoyed most about their job lately was Adorpia-as Spinnerella dubbed the pair- both buff woman had been coming to the gym more lately and the couple had an idea of why.

Through Glimmer, Spinnerella- and subsequently Netossa- found out that Glimmer hates Catra-Scorpia's best friend and Adora's foster sister- and Catra hates Glimmer-Adora's best friend- because of Adora leaving Horde University to be an Etherian Rebel. And Glimmer thought Catra-true to her name- was a little too self serving by bringing Adora down.

Spinnerella was sure the reasoning sounded better in Catra and Glimmers head, though one thing did come out of such a pointless feud.

She looked to the bench presses watching Adora watch Scorpia lift close to 200 pounds with full on heart eyes as she was supposed to spot the large white haired woman. Nudging Netossa She was reminded of their collage days when her wife was on The Rebel's soccer team and she'd hang out at the school's gym, but unlike Spinnerella, Adora was also working out just as hard as her taller counterpart. 

"I ship it so hard." Netossa said nodding at them.

"Me too babe." Spinnerella replied, and the married couple left Adorpia alone for a while.

When Netossa focused back on the two girls she saw Scorpia hugging Adora so tightly that the womans impressive sized arms were bulging and Adora didn't look uncomfortable at all instead she was hugging back just as tight, fondly calling the woman her "Giant Love bug." With Scorpia replying she was "Adora-ble."

Suffice to say Netossa felt like she was watching her OTP interacting and she would die for them.

It makes sense that once everything was peaceful and utterly adorable (No pun intended.) Things would go astray. First Glimmer walked in with her Childhood friend Bow, who nudges Glimmer when he Sees Their blonde haired friend being hugged to dead by the best friend of their-Honestly just Glimmer- sworn enemy. Secondly Catra walks in holding Scorpia's phone, her heterochromic eyes landing on the two girls, she glared at the sight until Glmmer yelled "Adora!"

She caught the attention of Adora and Scorpia. But she also caught the attention of Spinnerella and Netossa, who were close if they needed to intervene.

"What the hell Scorpia." Catra hissed.

"Look I know what you're thinking-"

"Yeah I'm thinking what the hell are you doing with my sis- Adora." Catra interrupted coldly.

"I'm also curious." Glimmer said crossing her arms as she gave Adora a disappointment look.

"Hey guys instead of making them feel guilty about their feelings maybe you should take a step back and consider their feelings." Spinnerella said stepping in front of the two girls to show her support, smiling at her wife who took her place at her side.

"No." Catra said shaking her hand, while Glimmer actually did look a bit guilty.

"Then how can you claim to be her friend. Or family." Netossa said leveling the tan girl with her best glare.

"This is messed up."

The dark skinned girl with blue hair scowled and said "Why because they are girls?"

"For the love of- No! Adora's with Glitter."

"No I'm not." "No she's not." "It's Glimmer." Adora, Scorpia, Bow and Glimmer, respectively, said at once.

"Glow has been sailing for years." Adora said rolling her eyes "Before I ran into them in the whispering woods while hiking. Look Catra I like Scorpia and she likes me. At least I hope she does." The 6ft3 woman gave a thumbs up and loving smile. "I know you're angry at me for leaving but if you won't let us be for my happiness do it for her."

Catra looked between the two for a moment before she rubbed her face in irritation and said "Fine, but I'm not letting it be, because I like you."

Scorpia scooped up the 5ft girl and hugged her while Catra clawed the taller womans face. 

"Glimmer." Spinnerella said prodding at her younger cousin.

"As long as Adora is happy I guess."

"Yay!" Scorpia cheered spinning Catra around. 

"Wait you know what that means." Adora asked looking at her sort of girlfriend.

"We can finally go to Frosta's Freezeria for a real date?" Scorpia asked clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Yes." Adora responded and grabbed one of Scorpia's giant hands pulling her out of the gym. "Well get our stuff before you close." 

"Ah young love." Bow said his eyes watering slightly.

"I'm leaving now." Catra said, but Bow stopped her and said "You could hang out with us."

"I'd rather not." The girl left.

Glimmer and Bow shrugged they tried, and went to set up for the next yoga class Spinnerella was supposed to teach.

"Adorpia is sailing on smooth seas."

"Did you say something about sailing?" A man with good mustache asked the two woman. 

"Not now Seahawk!"


End file.
